Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication such as, for example, to processing time extension for high bandwidth wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point in a service set, e.g., a basic service set (BSS) or extended service set (ESS)). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). From the STA's perspective, the DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP. In some cases, an AP or a STA may transmit a relatively large amount of data using relatively high bandwidth, which may require substantial amounts of receive processing at the device receiving the transmission. Techniques for increasing the amount of available processing time for such high bandwidth communications may provide enhanced communications capability for devices that may have insufficient processing capacity to perform such receive processing within established time periods, such as within a short inter-frame space (SIFS), for performing receive processing, and generating and transmitting feedback related to the received transmission.